disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Making Today a Perfect Day
"Making Today a Perfect Day" is a song that is featured in the short Frozen Fever. The song centers Elsa's desire to show her love for Anna on Anna's birthday despite getting sick. It was also available to download digitally on March 12, 2015 with a download code from the 2015 Cinderella soundtrack, and was also released on iTunes on the same day, later being released on Amazon. Lyrics Elsa: You've never had a real birthday before Except, of course, the ones just spent outside my locked door So I'm here way too late to help you celebrate And be your birthday date if I may...Achoo! Anna: Elsa, I'm thinking you might have a cold Elsa: I don't get colds. Besides... A cold never bothered me anyway Just follow the string! I've got big plans, I've got surprises for today Nothing but nothing's gonna get in our way I've worked for weeks, planned everything within my power I even got Kristoff and Sven to take a shower If someone wants to hold me back, I'd like to see them try I'm on the birthday plan attack I'm giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky I'm making today a perfect day for you I'm making today a blast if it's the last thing I do For everything you are to me and all you've been through, I'm making today a perfect day for you Achoo! Achoo! Anna: They come in threes! Elsa: I'm fine...achoo! Surprise, surprise this one especially...achoo! Anna: Wow! You've got me reeling, but I'm still concerned for you I think it's time that you go home and get some rest Elsa: We are not stopping cause the next one is the best...ah...achoo! Anna: Elsa, you gotta go lie down Elsa: No way, we have to paint the town Anna: But you need medical attention Oaken: Are you sick? How 'bout a cold remedy Of my own invention Elsa: No thanks Anna: We'll take it Children's Chorus: We're making today a perfect day for you Elsa: Making today a special day Children's Chorus: We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true Elsa: Wishes come true Children's Chorus: We love Princess Anna Elsa: And I love you too Children's Chorus: So we're making today a perfect day A fabulous day in every way Yes we are making today a perfect day (Instrumental bridge) Elsa: Come on! Now we climb! Anna: Elsa that's too much. You need to rest! Elsa: No...we need to get to our birthday chills...I mean thrills! Making dreams Making plans Go go go go! Follow the string to the end You are my very best friend Anna: Elsa?! Elsa: What? I'm fine We're gonna climb We're gonna sing Follow the string To the thing Happy happy happy Merry merry merry Hap...birth...hap...birthday! Anna: Woah! Elsa, look at you. You've got a fever. You're burning up! All right, we can't go on like this Let's put this day on hold Come on, admit it to yourself Elsa: Okay... I have a cold I'm sorry Anna. I just wanted to give you one perfect birthday, but I ruined it. Again Anna: You didn't ruin anything. Let's just get you to bed Everyone: Surprise! Anna: Wow! Elsa: Wow... Chorus: We're making today a perfect day for you We're making today a smiley face all shiny and new Kristoff: There's a fine line between chaos Olaf: And a hullabaloo Chorus: So we're making today a perfect day We're making today a perfect day A! N! N! A! We're making today a perfect day for you Kristoff: Happy birthday Chorus: Making today a happy day and no feeling blue Kristoff: I love you baby! Chorus: For everything you are to us And all that you do Kristoff: I do Chorus: We're making today a perfect day Making today a perfect day We're making today a perfect day Elsa: Perfect day Anna: Okay, to bed with you Elsa: No, wait! Wait! All that's left to do is for the queen to blow the birthday bugle horn Anna: Oh, no no no no no no no... Elsa: ACHOO! Anna: Best birthday present ever Elsa: Which one? Anna: You letting me take care of you Elsa: Achoo! Trivia *Elsa's first few lines recycle the melody from the cut song "Life's Too Short". Composer Robert Lopez explained on his Twitter account that they were written for the song's beginning, later realizing that it fitted the original tune, and they could not resist using it. *The line "A cold never bothered me anyway" is also a reference to a similar line in "Let It Go", with the only difference being that the first word is "the" rather than "a". *According to Robert Lopez, the children from the Matilda musical voiced the kids who sang the chorus, while the adults were some veterans from many shows by the Disney Theatrical Group, with Stephen Oremus doing the vocal arrangement. *The song was originally going to be called "Surprise", according to Lopez, but was changed after finding out that it was the same title of a song by Idina Menzel in the If/Then musical. *The piano, studio and mic placement were actually reused from "Love Song" by Sara Bareilles. de:Wir machen den Tag zum schönsten Tag Category:Songs Category:Frozen Songs Category:Disney Princess Songs Category:Group songs